1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and an information displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus which graphicalizes data of an image forming apparatus via user's manipulation such as drag-and-drop and an information displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image printed on paper. The image forming apparatus may be realized by a printer, a copy machine, a fax, a multi-functional device having two or more functions, etc.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for an image forming apparatus as office automation equipment such as a multi-functional device which not only serves a printing function to output a document but also functions as a scanner, a fax, or the like. Thus, the image forming apparatus is being gradually developed into a high-performance device by expanding its own functions to carry out a variety of roles, and available functions of the image forming apparatus may be limited by authority of a user which is set up.
Accordingly, in order to effectively control an image forming apparatus connected via a network, a user (or an administrator) receives various data about each device, i.e., the image forming apparatus, and controls it using a host apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC).
To this end, a web solution or an application may be installed in the host apparatus to provide a user with a variety of data of an image forming apparatus. The user checks out information of the image forming apparatus using the web solution installed, and data is graphicalized (converted into a computer illustration) to be provided to the user.
However, in the case of a conventional web solution or application, a graph in a predetermined format is provided, and thus a user has difficulty in reprocessing a graph as necessary and there are limitations in expanding the data.